the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prisoners Escape at Emerald City/The Group Reunited
(Back at Emerald City, the wagon train slowly continued towards the entrance with the villains lying in wait inside of the wagons secretly. At the front of the lead wagon, Aurora and Phillip remained seated, keeping calm, despite the predicament they’re in. Myotismon then whispered to them with an evil smirk) Myotismon: (Whispering) Remember, one defiance and they’ll die. (Calmly concerned, Aurora and Phillip looked back to inside the lead wagon and saw the bound and gagged hostages, with Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro forced to have their magic items off, still held back by blade-point by Piedmon and Devimon. As the hostages angrily struggled carefully, Piedmon and Devimon chuckled evilly a bit as they held them back. Aurora and Phillip then quickly turned and looked forward in concern and then quickly calmed themselves upon seeing themselves near the entrance. Inside Emerald City behind the gates, Cranky noticed and then opened them) Cranky: King Phillip and Queen Aurora! You’ve returned! (He noticed the cloaked figure, which unknown to him, is Myotismon) Cranky: And who’s that? (Aurora and Phillip, secretly concerned for their daughter and friends inside their wagon, quickly lied) Aurora: He’s just a guest. Phillip: Now let us in please. (Cranky, after thinking it over, shrugged and gave in) Cranky: Alright. Come on in. (He lets them in. Up at the tower balcony, Wizardmon, Cinderella, Bianca, Bernard, and the Blue Fairy came out and saw the wagons slowly come in. Noticing Aurora and Phillip seated at the lead wagon, they realized immediately) Wizardmon: (To himself) King Phillip and Queen Aurora! (To the others with him) Apparently, Myotismon and his army have come! Cinderella: I hope Satsuki and the others come…. (Suddenly, they heard knocking at the window from behind them. They turned and saw the rest of Satsuki’s group held up the window by Tamatoa and Golemon. They rushed over and after opening the window, the group, except Tamatoa and Golemon, came in) Bianca and Bernard: Olivia, guys! Cinderella: You made it! Blue Fairy: But where’s Satsuki and the rest of the others? (Outside, Myotismon and his army, silently seated still, continued to slowly ride towards the courtyard) Myotismon: (Whispering) Steady…. (Up at the tower, the group, having already quickly explained what happened, cued Wizardmon’s group to stay hidden and got ready to attack. Then Olivia pulled out a bomb arrow and got ready to aim at the lead wagon) Bernard: Careful not to hit the lead wagon. Olivia: Don’t worry. I won’t. (After activating the bomb arrow, she then aimed carefully near the lead wagon. Then she fired gracefully and it exploded near the lead wagon, making the wagon train stop, and getting everyone’s attention. While Myotismon and his army looked around in confusion, Tamatoa and Golemon picked up Yuki, Jiji, Tombo, Haku, and Vincent and after Wizardmon quickly turned them invisible, the two monsters threw the five right inside the lead wagon on its side and on cue upon landing inside the wagon, they turned visible, getting Piedmon, Devimon, and the hostages’ attention. The hostages got happy and shouted through their gags) Piedmon: (Whispering savagely) You persistent pests! Devimon: (Whispering savagely) Get out! (Just before any of the two villains reacted, Haku quickly turned his arms into dragon arms and shoved Piedmon and Devimon right through the floor of the wagon, causing the two villains to dangle and angrily struggle to get back in. The possessed Celebi, seeing this, unemotionally dodged this and remained hidden. Suddenly, Piedmon began stabbing his swords at the heroes, both free and captive, but they managed to dodge carefully. Tombo and Vincent quickly removed the gags from their now-to-be-rescued friends) Rescued hostages: Quick, untie us! (Then Yuki, Jiji, and Haku, through his senses, proceeded to cut the ropes off of them, freeing and untying them) Freed captives: Thanks! (Hearing the commotion from inside the lead wagon, the citizens, the villains, and even Aurora and Phillip got confused calmly) Citizen 1: What was that? (Suddenly, the group, with Haku’s arms back in human form and Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Kiki, Yuffie, Chihiro, and Fidget now untied and ungagged completely, and Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro wielding the Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, and Emerald Belt respectively again, in the wagon bursted out the front and shouted) Satsuki’s group: Myotismon and his army are here to ambush you! (Despite getting angry at the escaped and rescued hostages, Myotismon and his army, including a recovered Piedmon and Devimon, leapt into action and began attacking as the citizens screamed, ran, and took shelter while the group escorted Aurora and Phillip away from the wagon. Then the possessed Celebi appeared with an emotionless expression. The citizens noticed) Citizen 2: It’s Celebi! Look! (They suddenly noticed her expressionless face) Citizen 3: What’s wrong with her? (Then Celebi zipped at the main group, knocking them down, much to the citizens’ concern. Luckily, after seeing the rest of their group rushing down towards them, they recovered and ran to them, and luckily, they noticed Tamatoa and Golemon as well. During this, the citizens got angry at Myotismon and his army) Citizen 1: What did you do to Celebi, you beasts?! Myotismon: Just merely using her for our conquest. (He turned to Celebi) Myotismon: Celebi, activate your power! (Celebi emotionlessly nods and glowed a powerful light. Then it formed into a giant gold armored and dark silver lined hexagonal orb spewing mechanical claws with the arms made of DNA strands and on top is a small black creature with short silver hair, yellow eyes, red nail-like claws, and wearing a black armored mask-like helmet with yellow linings, and a black cape with red trimming, and he is attached to the orb by red and blue pulsing wires. That is Apocalymon, the outer monster form of Celebi. The good guys got concerned as the light died down unveiling the monster. Inside him, Celebi is emotionlessly controlling it) Myotismon: Now, start absorbing Oz with all your might! (Then Apocalymon and Celebi did what he said and began starting their rampage. Hunter J, upon noticing the hidden Wizardmon’s group at the tower through her scanner sunglasses, then motioned to Ratigan, still wearing his mask after taking her scanner sunglasses off) Hunter J: Get Wizardmon! (Ratigan nods and then with his Microbots, he zipped up and snatched Wizardmon away. The good guys and citizens saw this and got concerned) Good guys and citizens: Wizardmon! (Then Arukenimon and Mummymon threw a net onto Wizardmon, trapping him in there. After Metaletemon accepted the net-encased Wizardmon, he held it as the villains met up with each other at the gates leading to the throne room. While Cinderella, Bernard, Bianca, and the Blue Fairy arrived in concern, the group ran towards the villains to save Wizardmon, but Vanitas points his arm sword at Wizardmon, making them stop) Vanitas: Make one move and he dies! (Then the villains retreated with Wizardmon in tow, slamming the gates shut behind them and locking them. The citizens got concerned and Satsuki’s group got angry as Myotismon and his army’s evil laughter echoed. The group quickly thought of something and got determined. They turned to Aurora, Phillip, Cinderella, Bianca, Bernard, the Blue Fairy, and the citizens) Kiki: Listen! Take shelter at once! Satsuki: We’ll handle those fiends and save Wizardmon! (Knowing they’re right, Aurora, Phillip, Cinderella, Bernard, Bianca, the Blue Fairy, and the citizens agreed and ran for shelter in the underground storage area with Tamatoa and Golemon guarding it. Satsuki’s group then noticed a clothing shop and saw various merchant cloaks and German peasant girl clothing. They nod at each other and ran in. After disguising themselves as peasants, the males as cloaked street peddlers and the females as German peasant girls in Dirndls, they noticed the secret passage leading to the throne room and snuck in) Coming up: Satsuki’s group, upon reaching the throne room, ditch their disguises and successfully rescue Wizardmon after ambushing the enemy. Then the first part of the final battle officially begins for the fate of Celebi and Oz. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies